


Spontaneous Choreography superpower!

by MelodyMusic12



Category: Hairspray (2007), Mary Poppins (Movies), Musicals - Fandom, The Producers (2005), Trolls (2016)
Genre: Original Story - Freeform, TV Tropes, musical fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyMusic12/pseuds/MelodyMusic12
Summary: We've all seen Crowd Songs. A crowd of random people spontaneously burst into a choreographed song and dance number. Any time a large group of people need to sing a song in unison, two things are inevitable: One, everyone always knows all the words; two, no one is ever off-key or out of sync. In other words, no matter how spontaneous the moment is supposed to be, they sound like they rehearsed the song.So, what happen when a girl is using making a spontaneous crowd song to make her troubles go away?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 

June is waking up from bed, stretching and yawning, and than get ready for school. She is quite quick to dress in her black hoodie and white leggings and black sneakers, which kinda make her look like a dancer in a clip video. She goes downstairs and fill her a cup of orange juice and just grab a bite of the toast her mom made her. She smiled to her mom, kissed her goodbye and run to the school's bus. "Stay safe, sweetie!" Her mother called as she ran outside. 

On the bus, June sits at the back as usual. She is not one of the popular girls or mostly not belong to any social groups in school, except if you count the drama club, as she loves musicals and theaters so much. This is kinda the only way she is not completely invisible as they see her performed in every musical or show done in school. However, she still get teased and sometimes bully by those popular and mean girls. She hopes she can turn invisible and maybe just slip away and be ignored. June likes to be alone. She actually hates big crowds, unless it is a crowd of people singing or dancing, like in flash mobs. June so wants to participate in a flash mob one day. 

Classes went by fast, June is a good student, not interrupting the teachers and she gets good grades. If she is invisible to someone is mostly for the teachers as she is not the problematic kids and not those genius kids that the teachers love. June just a good average student, who is quiet and not stand out in class. As soon as class is over, she packed her things and goes outside. 

Today, however, something was a bit different. At recess, June mostly sit on a bench away from most kids gossiping or sitting on the grass and laughing together. She reads a book or listening to music on her ipod. But sometimes some mean girls or some bullies come and picks on her. That was not the different thing, however. Julie, Veronica and Kelly, the most popular girls in school came to June with their usual smirks on their faces. "You lonely girl, why sitting all the time here?", said Julie. "And why wear that stupid hoodie, it is quite warm outside" giggles Kelly. They continue picking on her, and June tried ignore them, till suddenly she felt something. Kinda like a rush of wind blew on her back and a tingle. Than June stood up and looks at the girl and than she smiled and snapped her fingers and said, "Hit it!".

Than with a flash, June stands infront of the girls, as all of them seems sitting on chairs like watching in a theater. Than music starts to play and June starts to sing. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RutoivMEmCE And than after June's first solo, than other girls from the school joined her dancing and singing, compelled to sing and dance and all the while Julie, Kelly and Veronica sit and watch in shock and awe, they just watch and could not move or interrupt. The whole school, including teachers joined into a big crowd song and dance. 

June: 

You can't stop an avalanche  
As it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons, girl  
But you know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancin' feet  
But I just cannot stand still  
'Cause the world keeps spinning  
'Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost 'til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
'Cause you can't stop the beat

June+Jake(popular guy in school: 

Ever since this whole world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that I can today  
'Cause you cant stop the motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna, but I never ask why  
And if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you can't stop the beat!

Donnie and Melanie (couple in school, he is white and she is african-american):

You can't stop the river as it rushes to the sea  
You can try to stop the hands of time, but you know it just can't be!  
And if they try to stop us, Seaweed, I've got the N double A.C.P.  
'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round  
And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of sound  
I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way  
'Cause you can't stop the beat!  
Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night  
So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today  
'Cause you cant stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay  
'Cause you cant stop the beat!

Mr.Frank (Biology class who also fat): 

You can't stop my happiness, 'cause I like the way I am  
And you just can't stop my knife and fork when I see a Christmas Ham!  
So, if you don't like the way I look, well, I just don't give a damn!  
'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round  
And my hearts keepin' time to the speed of sound  
I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way  
'Cause you can't stop the beat  
Ever since this whole world began  
A woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today!  
'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder, if you wanna, but I never ask why  
And if you try to hold me down, I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you can't stop the beat!

The principal, Misses Johnson:

Oh, Oh, Oh  
You can't stop today (No!)  
As it comes speeding 'round the track (oooh, child yes!)  
Yesterday is history (be gone!)  
And it's never comin' back! (look ahead, 'cause)  
'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day, and it don't know white from black (yeah!)  
'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round  
And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of sound  
I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way  
'Cause you can't stop the beat!  
Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night  
So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today!  
'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above  
They can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay  
'Cause you can't stop the beat!

All school: (except the mean girls)

Ever since we first saw the sign  
A man or woman like to shake it when the day is ooh ooh  
And so we're gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun today!  
'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay!  
'Cause you can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat  
You can't stop the beat  
You can't stop the beat  
You can't stop the beat

Than when the song about to finish and all school was dancing and singing, June saw the mean girls watched and was like they froze in place, she sneak away and disappeared from view. Took her stuff and her backpack and ran back home. When the song was over and everyone walk away a bit confused of what happened, the mean girls blinked and looked around and just say, "Where did that girl go?"  
June at home, felt a bit weird. It was satisfying and also quite weird. She thought what just happened? Did she just do a flash mob with the school but with no rehearsal and everyone knew the words and dance moves? How is it possible? 

June than decided, "I think I need to try this again....."


	2. The power test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time June is sent to the principal's office, this going to end with a bang.

Chapter 2: 

As June arrived to school, in Math class, the intercom rang and the principal, Misses Johnson, told that June needs to report to her office. June was so embarrassed! She thought, 'Does she had to tell that on the intercom? could she send a massage?'. June sigh while other kids in the back row giggles and smirks at her. She packs her things and stepped outside and walked to the principal's office. 

The office is quite big, and before Misses Johnson's private office, there also a few rows of secretaries. It kinda look like an office building than a school's office, it kinda weird the principal needs to many secretaries. However, no one complained yet and Misses Johnson is also very connected to the mayor of the city of Jacksonville. That might be the reason, but no one yet to prove it is that reason. If they could prove it, it might be very bad for the mayor and principal. 

When June entered Misses Johnson's office, the principal immediately told her to sit down as she looks at her computer. June heard the song that the whole school was singing and dancing yesterday played from the computer. 'Oh, gosh, it was filmed?' June thought. Than Misses Johnson stopped it and looked at June. "Well, there was quite a show yesterday. Care to explain?" June blinks and shrugs, "Wait, why you think I am in this? I was in there with all the rest". Hopefully she will buy it. Misses Johnson nods and shrugs as well, "It's true, but it does seems you the first". June than changed strategy, "Ok, so what? I made the whole school sing and dance, that's not a crime and also no one got hurt. At least as I know, okay? so what's the problem?". Misses johnson sigh, "No one got hurt, fortunately. But, I just feel it is a bit weird and a bit interrupting our school. We here to learn, not just be in a musical. We got the drama club for that". 

June puts her hand on her face and sigh, she does wants to get it over with and disappear. Suddenly she felt that rush of wind again, she heard sort of a 'ding' of a bell and than she looked at the principal and smiled. "Hit it!" As she starts to sing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwoXiIEh8O4  
While she sings and a male secretary and females secretaries joined in, while Misses Johnson watches in awe the performance, almost frozen.

June: 

It's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I  
Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I  
Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I  
Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I

Male secretary: 

Because I was afraid to speak  
When I was just a lad  
My father gave me nose a tweak  
And told me I was bad  
But then one day I learned a word  
That saved me aching nose  
The biggest word you ever heard  
And this is how it goes

June and male secretary: 

Oh, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I  
Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I  
Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I  
Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I

June and male secretary:

He traveled all around the world and everywhere he went  
He'd use his word and all would say there goes a clever gent  
When dukes of Maharaja pass the time of day with me  
I say me special word and then they ask me out to tea  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I  
Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I

June: 

Now you can say it backwards which is  
Dociousaliexpisticfragicalirupus  
But that's going a bit to far, don't you think?

Male secretary: "Indubitably"

June: 

So when the cat has got your tongue  
There's no need for dismay (oui, oui!)  
Just summon up this word  
And then you've got a lot to say  
But better use it carefully  
Or it can change your life

A male teacher: " For example?"  
June: "yes?"  
A male teacher: "One night I said it to me girl and now me girl's me wife"   
His wife, also a teacher bangs on his head  
A male teacher: "Oh! And a lovely thing she is, too, ha ha ha"

June and secretaries and teachers: 

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

At the end of the song, while all teachers and secretaries danced and sing, June quickly ran out the door and disappeared from the office. When song was over and all teachers and secretaries hums along to the song, the principal blinked and got out of her trance and shouted, "Back to work all of you!" They all stopped and disperse and went back to their desk. The principal thought to herself, she must know what is going on or it will ruin her plans. 

What are those secret plans? To be continue.....


	3. How to make a superhero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June and her best friend, Alex, is trying Alex's idea. Using her "power" for a good cause.

Chapter 3: 

After school, June decided she will go with Alex to his house to talk about what is happening. She told Alex that all those random singing and dancing is because of her and it seems the one most effected is being like hypnotized or something. Alex is quite a huge geek guy, he loves comic and super-heroes, he and June did a lot of Buffy marathons when they were kids and they did sleepovers. 

Alex looked at June so excited, he almost had to take his asthma inhaler. After calming down he looked at June with a smile, "You know you can be a super hero, right?". June chuckled and tilted her head, "Seriously? I don't have those cool powers of flying, or super strength or anything like that. It just making people sing, how that can help people?". June sigh and stood up and looked outside the window, seeing a few kids play in the playground nearby Alex's house. 

Alex stood up excited and said, "Yes, I know, it is not a regular superpower like those show in movies or comic books, but you said you make people sing and dance and someone is frozen like hypnotize! Don't you get it? it is sort of hypnotism! we definitely need to test this...." June turned her head surprised, "Test it? again? I not sure I can do it by command.... it sorta happen....."   
Alex sat down again and thought for a few minutes, June stared at him confused, than he asked "When it happened? what you felt before?"   
June knew her feelings at those two incidents exactly, and she immediately said, "Trapped". Alex looked at June, "Than I guess it mostly happens when you want to free yourself.....when you feeling trapped...." June looked at Alex with a puzzled look, "You going to make me feel trapped? I don't like it one bit....."   
Alex took June's hand and smiled reassuringly, "I know that it feels scary, weird and quite overwhelming, but I am with you, I want to help you. You.....hmmm.... you kinda my dream come true, June. Someone I know with superpower, no matter what kind of superpower it is". June looked at Alex, they were best friends from age of 5, they did everything together. So, why not they do this together? 

June sigh but than smiled, "Alright.... where we find ourselves some trap?"

Later, in the evening, Alex and June drove all around the neighborhood looking for some bad guys or crime in the making of some sort. But, they did not find anything. Their neighborhood is quite peaceful, the police very seldom visit here. They decided to stop at 7-11 for a slushy. June loves slushy, especially orange slushy and Alex love blueberry. As they went to the register to pay their slushy, someone was already there. The strange thing is, he was not a costumer, he was pointing a gun at the sales person asking to open the register and get the money out and put in his bag.   
June and Alex looked at each other and just thought, "Shit...."

June thought how can they get out of this? she did not want anyone to get hurt, especially Alex. She than stepped forward, and accidentally kick a bottle of water that was on the floor and it rolled and hit the counter. The robber immediately turned and point the gun directly at June, "Don't make any sudden move! Just stay there and shut up!". June trembled like a leaf, but than that rush of wind again, a bell was heard again, a single cling! and than June said, "Hit it!" 

Suddenly June's wardrobe clothes changed, and she had a mini black skirt and heels. Her dress show quite cleavage, even June felt embarrassed. She looked at the robber and gave a smirk and started to sing, all the while the robber looked at June in frozen expression. (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79s2osD42JE ))

June: 

When you got it, flaunt it  
Step right up and strut your stuff  
People tell you, modesty's a virtue  
But in the theater, modesty can hurt you

When you got it, flaunt it  
Show your assets, let them know you're proud  
Your goodies, you must push  
Stick out your chest, shake your tush  
When you got it, shout it out loud

"Now June dance" She dances quite seductively. 

When you got it, show it  
Put your hidden treasures on display  
Violinists love to play an E-string  
But audiences really love a G-string

When you got it, shout it  
Let the whole world hear what you're about  
Clothes may make the man, all a girl needs is a tan  
When you got it, let it hang out

"Remember when June dance?" Alex and salesperson answered: "Yeah?" June answered: "June dance again!" 

When June dance, Alex and the salesperson dance with her, spin her around and help her stand on the counter and dance. 

June:   
When I was just a little girl in Sweden  
My thoughtful mother gave me this advice  
If nature blesses you from top to bottom  
Show that top to bottom, don't think twice

Now June belt, don't think twice!!

When you got it, share it  
Let the public feast upon your charms  
People say that being prim is proper  
But every showgirl knows that prim will stop her

When you got it, give it  
Don't be selfish, give it all away  
Don't be shy, be bold 'n' cute  
Show the boys your birthday suit  
When you got it, if you got it  
Once you got it, shout out, Hooray!

All the while dancing and singing, with Alex and the salesperson joining in, while June seductively dances around the robber while he froze staring at her, she managed to made him sit, take his gun away and tie him with some cable ties the shop uses to tie expensive products to the wall. After the song finished and the robber is blinking, confused and tied up, Alex and June ran from the shop in top speed, hearing the salesperson calling the cops. 

Only when June and Alex got back home, catching their breath, they looked at each other and bursts out in laughter!


	4. The Good, The bad and the ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June is thinking about how to use her powers to help her as well. The chief of police is very curious about the robbery incident.

June's alarm clock goes off, but it was not the usual ringtone sound of bells, she actually changed it to the song of "walking on sunshine" by Katrina and The Waves. She kinda thought it appropriate and also with what goes on now it is really fitting. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs happily, almost jumping all the stairs. Her mother looked at her with wide eyes, "Wow, you are quite happy today, something good happen?" June smiled and nodded, "Well.....yeah, it is a good morning and I got something to help me fix my problems...." Her mom looked at her, "What problems? you never had any problems, at least that I know of.....". June gave a big hug to her and smiled, "Don't worry, everything is fine" She grabbed a toast and bite it, "I am walking on sunshine"

Meanwhile, in the police station, the salesperson which his name is Eddie sitting in front of the chief of police himself to give a statement about the incident last night. The chief of police, John Klarkson, just 45 years old usually not getting the statements of grocery shops robberies, however he did noticed that something was really weird on this case. Even though the robber got caught and no one got hurt, but Eddie's statement about how he got caught was really, really... weird. 

John sigh, put the files on his desk and asked Eddie, "Okay, one more time please cause it really get over my head, how exactly the robber got suddenly tied up and surrender?" Eddie rolled his eyes but he looked kinda excited, "Like I told you, kinda of a miracle, there was this girl with her friend and she sang a beautiful song and that robber was like in a trance or something so we could restrained him without him making a fuss....listen, I know, it seems far fetched and the video cameras seemed to not work at the exact time it happen, which was odd...." Eddie looked puzzled for a moment and than he shakes his head and continued, "But that what really happen....a miracle..." 

John looked at Eddie and than at his files, it was exactly what was written by the cop that got the call last night from Eddie to arrest the robber. John was a very very rational man, he never believed in ghosts, psychics and anything supernatural, so when this thing suddenly happen he just can't believe it. John asked, "Do you know who the girl and her friend were?" Eddie shake his head, "Sorry, they were not regulars, I saw them a couple of times but not to get their names....." John leaned forward, "But will you recognized them if I show you photos?" Eddie nodded and John smiled, he will get his proof. 

June is in lunch time, sitting on a bench outside eating her lunch from the cafeteria. Than Alex came and saw her and went and sit in front of her. "So, now you believe me?". June chuckled and smiled, "Yes, I mean, not on the superpower thing, that I know but you mean on helping others right?". Alex nodded, "Yeah, maybe we can help more people, don't you think?". June nodded, "Yeah, especially me..." Alex blinked and looked confused, "What? what you mean? you? I thought we will help people like last night, saving people, getting justice". June sigh, "Yes, but I need justice too, I know it looks like I am happy and got good grades and friends, like you, but I want more, you see? don't you want be popular?" Alex looked down and smiled, "Well, yeah, sometimes....but June, I know when using stuff for personal gain it usually backfire"

June looked around at all the people, mostly at the popular kids, than a breeze of wind again and ping can be heard and she looked at Alex and said "Hit it!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCJbW_1TE4w 

June: 

I got this feelin' inside my bones  
It goes electric, wavy when I turn it on  


Alex joined in: 

And if you want it, inside your soul  


Alex and June: 

Just open up your heart, let music take control

I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops (ooh)  
I can't take my eyes up off it, movin' so phenomenally  
Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop

Alex and June:

And under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm gettin' you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine

Alex and June: 

Nothin' I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
Feel a good, good creepin' up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leavin' soon, so keep dancin'  
I can't stop the feelin'  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feelin'  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on

While they sing now all the people starting to sing and dance in unison, but now it seems no one is frozen and looked hypnotize, this time everyone in the school joined to the whole dance. 

June and Alex:

Ooh, it's something magical  
It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushin' on (rushin' on)  
I don't need no reason, don't need control (need control)  
I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone

'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops (ooh)  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop (stop, stop, stop)

Under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm gettin' you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine

Everyone: 

Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
Feel a good, good, creepin' up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leavin' soon, so keep dancin'  
I can't stop the feelin'  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feelin'  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feelin'  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feelin' (yeah)  
So keep dancin', come on

Oh, yeah, yeah  
I can't stop the, I can't stop the  
I can't stop the, I can't stop the  
I can't stop the feelin'

Nothin' I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance (I can't stop the feelin')  
Feel the good, good, creepin' up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on (I can't stop the feelin')  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance (dance, dance, dance) (I can't stop the feelin')  
And ain't nobody leavin' soon, so keep dancin'

Everybody sing (I can't stop the feelin')  
Got this feeling in my body (I can't stop the feelin')  
Got this feeling in my body (I can't stop the feelin')  
Wanna see you move your body (I can't stop the feelin')  
Got this feelin' in my body  
Break it down  
Got this feelin' in my body (ah)  
Can't stop the feelin'  
Got this feelin' in my body, come on (ooh)

While everyone danced around, at the end June took Alex and ran off to the side in some bushes, hidden from everyone. While everyone kept singing and dancing, June looked at Alex and kisses him on the lips passionately. Alex was shocked at first but than he kept kissing her while the dancing and singing kept going till it finished. 

From her window's office, the principal looked at what was going on and was talking on the phone, "Yes, it happening again...we gotta do it"

**Author's Note:**

> -I will add chapters when I will have ideas of songs to do.
> 
> something for me to remember: Violet - let it sing


End file.
